Testing
by S80
Summary: Crack!Pairing; Spanner x Fran --Spanner was all about testing things. After all, he wanted to see how long they could last. Warnings in author's note.


**Author's Note:** Crack. Crack. Super!crack. There is no explanation for this. If I had to give this a **warning**, I'd say some _very_ sensual touching and **_extreme_** kissing (not just the lips either, baby!) Lime, basically. (If you're familiar with the term!) It's some_ pretty kinky_ stuff. ;D Written for someone, and they know who they are~

They're speaking Italian. And Spanner would so try to seduce someone in Japanese, that weeaboo! I laughed while writing this. Laughed _hard_. Forgive the ending, I found it hard to end _there_. (Translations at the end.)

* * *

"Here, suck on this."

If Fran was thinking of a double entendre on the phrase, his stoic look sure didn't convey that. Gently taking the sucker into his hands, he parted his lips and let the sour apple flavored treat rest on his tongue as his mouth came down on the stick. "You're not really good at holding people captive." Fran murmured, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth.

Spanner chuckled, and Fran found it a bit seductive, or it could have just been because of some odd tasting green tea Spanner had offered him earlier. He wasn't really sure, but that chuckle was pretty sexy about now. However, his blasé face didn't give away this notion. "It's not really my job to, anyway." the technician retorted. He tossed the empty stick from his mouth into the wastebasket and fished out a watermelon-flavored sucker from his front pocket. "Why do you have handcuffs then?" Fran mumbled past the flat plane of the lollipop, greedily sucking on the candy after his mouth salivated from the movement. He didn't mean for it to be sexual in any sense, but the way Spanner bit down a corner of the wrapper and slowly tore it off while eying him with a dark, enigmatic gaze told Fran that he had indeed turned the notch up on the sexual atmosphere. "For situations like this." Spanner gave Fran a sultry little smile and reached out to grab a hold of his wrists. "When working with metal and electricity, it's usually very easy to figure out what could possibly go wrong. I'm prepared for anything involving the sort. But for things like this," He lazily ghosted his hands over Fran's wrist and gently took the cuffed hands into his gloved ones. "You never know what might happen."

"Ah-- what are you doing?" Fran flinched backwards a bit when Spanner leaned forward and settled his right cheek against Fran's left cheek. "_Kimi no heasutair ga suki_." he whispered deeply before swiveling the lollipop's stick to the left side of his mouth and planting a sticky kiss on the now light-headed Fran's cheek. A heated blush could be felt radiating off his face and Spanner smirked at the fact. "_Sore ga suki desuka_?" he breathily asked, soon creating a trail of light kisses to the side of Fran's slightly agape mouth. That doe-eyed look of his was all too tempting. "Spa-Spanner..." Fran inaudibly groaned. Spanner hummed to himself, distracting Fran with kisses up his jaw line as he pulled off his work gloves. Uncharacteristic sweat started to gather on Fran's forehead, the intensity of Spanner's ministrations and lack of replies making his heart want to jump out of his chest. "Answer me, you t-tease." Fran stuttered, his secretly lusty eyes fluttering in an unknown bliss as Spanner's tongue licked his cheek, hot candy breath fanning over his already burning skin. "You're really bad at--" The illusionist's antagonistic reply was cut short by Spanner using his teeth to clamp down on the stick of Fran's lollipop and pull it out of his mouth, purposely dragging the candy across Fran's tongue and letting it dangle at the edge of the other's mouth before disposing of it with a swing of his head. "It's in the way," Spanner inhaled sharply before pressed down hard on Fran's lips, gliding the head of his lollipop to the edge of his prisoner's mouth. Fran reluctantly accepted the kiss at first, but was controlled by his hazy mind to relax. His sounds of content were greatly taken by Spanner's mouth, the mechanic's ungloved hands rapidly moving to Fran's waist, pulling him against himself in an attempt to escalate their already hot kiss.

Fran groaned when Spanner pulled away, their lips connected by a thread of sweet saliva of the shared lollipop. "This kiss would be more sensual if my mouth was completely free." Spanner whispered, taking in the look of delicious want on Fran's face. He took one of his hands from Fran's waist (but tightened his grip on the other) and removed the lollipop stick from his mouth and dropped it carelessly on the ground. "_Fuku wo nugashi tai_." he growled, a small smirk tugging at his lips before he dove in for another searing kiss. Any remarks Fran had were muffled out by Spanner's eager tongue and its want to show Fran's mouth how the French did it. He pulled away every so often-- mere couple of seconds-- to say sweet nothings in-between their intimate game of tongue dancing. Keeping true to his lusty statement made in Japanese, Spanner started to tug at Fran's military coat, deftly handling the buttons and pushing the oversized flaps to the side of his torso. Fran shuddered at the warmth of Spanner's hands running along his sides, drumming fingers in a way that made it feel like he was being inspected for faults; not that Spanner could find any, though. Still bound by those damned handcuffs, Fran weakly banged his fist against Spanner's still clothed body and gave an open-mouth pout that clearly wanted more action. The painted marks at the edges of Fran's eyes enhanced his look by ten-fold, but Spanner just pulled him in by the shoulders and started to peel the open military jacket off, revealing a plain white t-shirt underneath. "Why do you make it so hard~?" Spanner moaned into Fran's hair, already reaching for the keys to the handcuffs in his back pocket. In doing so, he had arched a bit more into Fran's body and caused a shaky gasp to rip from Fran's lips; more than one thing was hard, alright. "Found it," Spanner grunted, letting go of his grip on Fran's waist to assist his other hand in unlocking the handcuffs. With two clicks, they fell to the ground, Spanner ignoring the clattering of metal as he retook Fran's lips in another teasing kiss. He pushed Fran's jacket off completely and started to go for the hem of his shirt, halfway up in its ascent off the lithe body. The mechanic was slowly guiding his standing kiss-off to his single bed, breaking the kiss momentarily to pull off the shirt, but he was met with the obstruction of the slightly askew frog headpiece.

"Off." Spanner commanded huskily, showing his rage in aggressive nibbles to Fran's neck. Using his jello-like hands, Fran pushed of his hat and it fell behind him. Spanner pulled the shirt off and let it drop casually as his hands resumed their exploration of his prisoner's toned backside. His candied lips kept to Fran's neck, teasing licks and kisses here and there as he kept them moving back, Fran tripping on his hat right as they stood at the foot of the bed. He fell back with a groan when the mechanic landed on top of him none too lightly, his kisses slowly advancing down his body. At the moment, he was busy leaving marks of his presence on the crook of Fran's collarbones. "Span-nn-er~" the body below Spanner moaned. He relished in the sounds and the way Fran's hands were seemingly pushing him down further. He used his tongue gently mark a trail down the plane of Fran's torso, leaving a chaste kiss on the side of his upper waist. "At this rate, I'm never going to figure out why you were spying on the Millefiore in the first place." He gave a gentle nip to Fran's waist, smug when the body instinctively bucked under his touch. "I've been testing your limits, and you seem to have great endurance under all of this..." Spanner drawled out his thought, looking up at Fran with half-lidded eyes. He then lowered his lips above Fran's belly button, barely touching the skin-- but still touching. "Pressure." he breathed heavily, soon after smirking into the taunt skin.

"Let's see how long you last under extreme conditions."

With that, Spanner continued his assault on Fran's body with his sweet lips, returning back to his neck then lips in one more alluring kiss. "Get ready, Varia Illusionist."

Fran swore he felt Spanner give that small smile, the one he had given once he learned of his Varia position, against his lips as Spanner began to subtly help him out of his uncomfortably tight pants.

Being a prisoner wasn't fun, Fran thought.

But being Spanner's prisoner was something else.

Something sexy.

Something hot.

Something _delicious_.

* * *

**Translations:** _Not completely sure if these are right, they were found through Google_.

_Kimi no heasutair ga suki_ - I like your hair.

_Sore ga suki desuka_ - Do you like that?

_Fuku wo nugashi tai_ - I wanna take off your clothes.


End file.
